Sara,Sharks, and Diversions
by sidlegirl21
Summary: Sara finds a diversion upon Grissoms request, it lands her in the hospital.What will every one think? Will she even tell them? What will they think of her new friends? Read to find out and please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Sara, Sharks, and Diversions**

She felt the pain, and then she tried to remember how she got there. Then she remembered, it hurt her to remember those harsh words.

"You need a diversion Sara! If you chase two rabbits at one time you will only catch one if at all." He had said it so coldly like she didn't know any better, like she was stupid or something. But then she had taken his advice anyways. She had found a diversion and now that diversion had landed her in the hospital. She sat wondering if she could go into work to day, if she could she would defiantly be late. Just then the nurse walked in,

"You will be able to leave today actually in a few minutes. But you have a pretty bad contusion to the head, not major but it will hurt for quite sometime. If you return to work you will have to be extremely careful not to get up to fast. And be extra careful with that shark bite. Make sure it doesn't rip open, and if it does then came back immediately, and no surfing for at least a week." She said removing the IV Sara currently had in her left hand and for once Sara was glad she was right handed since it had left a pretty nasty bruise.

"Don't worry I will make sure she takes excellent care of her self." Answered a new friend Sara had meet surfing, Trent Munro.

"Thanks Mr. Munro. I believe you will, because I know this one hear can be stubborn." The nurse said once again, gesturing to Sara.

"That she can." Said Trent once again; helping Sara to her feet slowly, since her bite was on her left calf.

Smiling weekly Sara simply looked up at him,

"My, ride is still at the beach," she said

"Ah, that's alright, I'll drive you to the lab, besides I want to talk to that boss of your that ways you can just do some paper work or something around the lab that way you won't have to walk a lot." Trent said wrapping an arm around her waist and walking out of the room.

BACK AT THE LAB

As they pulled into the parking lot Sara called Grissom,

"Griss, hey its me Sara,"

"I know who this is, I recognized your voice. Where are you, we're all waiting to pass out assignments."

"I'm in the parking lot, I just pulled up I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"okay, we'll wait for you then."

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye,"

"Well, every one that was Sara, she said she'll be inside in a few minutes. But she certainly doesn't sound like she is herself," Grissom said sitting down

"Well, maybe she's just upset that she's late." Catharine said trying to lighten his mood

"Yeah maybe," Grissom said shying. Just then they heard laughter coming from down the hall way and a cry of pain also

"Ouch!" Sara cried

"What's wrong?" came a male voice that none in the break room recognized.

"I think I was walking to fast, my head hurts really badly," she replied

"Well, maybe this is a bad idea, you hit your head pretty hard and you're not supposed to be walking, that bite doesn't help all that much either." Came the male voice again

"Well, it's not like it ripped or anything, I'll be fine. I just don't want to tell the world by not coming into work, its bad enough that I am late." Sara retorted

"Hey, since I've known you; you have been late plenty of times." Came once again the male voice.

"Only when I was meeting you." Sara replied chuckling.

From then on they simply laughed softly until they came into view. Then every one in the break room noticed how happy she looked, how tan she was, and then they noticed the large gash on her forehead that had been freshly stitched with liquid stitches, simply because she was terrified of regular stitches.

"Hi!" Sara said just to break the awkward silence between all of them.

"Hi Sara, who's this?" Nick asked

"What do you mean who's this?" Greg asked "Don't you know that is Trent Munro?" Greg finished never taking his eyes off of Trent

"Hi," Trent said holding up his hand in a half wave.

"Can I have your autograph?" Greg blurted out standing up

"Greg why do you want his autograph because he drove Sara, here and you can't even do that?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"No! Dude he's a pro surfer," Greg said defending himself

"Oh, that's right and you surf don't you Greg?" Grissom said

"Oh, yeah" Greg said digging in his pockets for some paper and a pen.

"Greg, you surf? Gosh darn it I knew I should have taken up snorkeling instead." Sara said

"Don't worry you won't be surfing for a while." Trent said, she simply gave him a death glare for the comment.

"Why not?" asked Greg very curious.

"Because she, ouch!" yelled Trent in the middle of his sentence because Sara had elbowed him.

"Because I um, I hit my head." Sara said

"Yeah, not to mention the other." Trent mumbled so only him and Sara could hear, once again she gave him a death glare.

"Sara why are you wearing jeans in the middle of the summer?" Catharine asked

"Um, well, my shorts are still in my jeep, and that's back at the beach." Sara replied blushing slightly at the thought that they would soon learn she had been bit.

"Sara," Trent said snapping her out of her dream, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" She asked looking at him

"You were spacing out again, common I want to take you home." He said turning to leave

"No, I'm fine! Really," She said grabbing his arm to stop him,

"Sara, if you're spacing out you probably should go home." Grissom said

"No, Gil, I'm fine." She said now turning to him

"Sweet heart, you're not even supposed to be walking," Trent said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Dude you must have hit your head pretty hard if you're not supposed to be walking." Greg said

"Yeah I hit it on a rock," She said

"Well, if you are sure you'll be fine I have to go, I'm doing a photo shoot with Volcom Stone," Trent said pointing toward the door.

"Okay, um I'll see you later," she said turning towards him

"Hey your shift gets over at 7 rights?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll pick you up since we left your jeep at the beach,"

"Okay, I'll call you incase I work over time,"

"You're not working over time we have a meeting at 8:30"

"Oh, I forgot, Max has to be picked up at 8:20 for school,"

"Well we'll get drop him off on our way, see you at 7:00"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye," he said hugging her

"Hey, Sara, why can't you walk?" Catharine asked thinking it had something to do with why she was wearing pants, and not shorts

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it." She said sitting down slowly and wincing with pain,

"Okay, um Sara and Catharine you have a B and E and Nick, Warrick, and Greg, you have a kidnapping "Grissom said handing them folders,

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Catharine asked

"Paper work lots and lots of it." He replied sighing

"Okay then lets go!" Sara said standing slowly so she wouldn't rip her stitches,

"Yeah I'll drive." Catharine said noticing the pain in her face

"Thanks so much," Sara said walking slowly,

As they entered the Tahoe Catharine looked at Sara quizzically,

"What?" Sara asked returning her glair,

"You're bleeding," She said

"Really?" she asked flipping down the visor and looking in the mirror

"Not on your for head on your leg," she pointed to the back of Sara's left leg.

"Oh," Sara said lifting up her jeans to reveal ripped stitches "Crap," she finished, then pulling out a thread and needle she pulled open a piece of paper that was obviously hand written.

"What's that?" Catharine asked leaning over to look,

"Just something Trent gave me incase my stitches came open again so I don't have to go back to the hospital." She said showing her the paper with different steps and drawings.

"Oh; right." She said starting the car. Sara carefully pulling her leg up and examining the open wound, then she started to follow the steps and stitching it back up.

"So, where is this B and E?" Sara asked trying to take the attention off of her because at that moment she very well knew that Catharine was thinking about the wound on Sara's leg.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm taking you to the hospital so you can get that leg taken care of." She said pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

"What? Catharine no! I'm fine I need to work." Sara said turning her attention from her leg to Catharine.

"No, you're not!" Catharine said turning and getting out of the car, "Sara look at your leg," pointing to her leg

"Cath I know, this has happened before its no big deal." Sara half yelled

Catharine raised her eye brows, "This has happened to _you _before? When the heck did you ever, besides now get bit by a shark?" she asked

"What the? How did you know I was bit by a shark?" Sara asked looking intently at her

"You still have part of the tooth in the cut," she said pointing

"I told Trent to get that out, knew he broke one! Man now this can't go in our collection!" she said pulling at the tooth.

"Collection?" Catharine asked quizzically

"Yeah, every time a pro surfer or his Shelia gets bit by a shark they keep the teeth and make necklaces or have a collection." She said still pulling at the tooth that was now becoming more loose.

"Shelia?" Catharine asked sarcastically

"Girlfriend," Sara replied

"Oh, so you and this guy are involved?" Catharine asked, Sara jumped and pulled the tooth out pain fully as soon as her phone rang,

"Man!" she said before answering it,

_Sidle,_

_((Pause))_

_Oh hey,_

_((Pause))_

_Yeah, that's right;_

_((Pause))_

_Max why_

_((Pause))_

_Omigod is he hurt?_

_((Pause))_

_Oh, yeah I'll send Trent to get him,_

_((Pause))_

_Alright, bye._

Then she dialed another number as soon as she hung up,

_Hey,_

_((Pause))_

_That was Kayla,_

_((Pause))_

_Yeah, Max is sick, can you go get him?_

_((Pause))_

_Well, make sure he is okay. Don't leave him by himself he's only 3_

_((Pause))_

_I know he is only a dog, but he is a very young dog._

_((Pause)) _

Tears started to form in her eyes,

_No, this doesn't have any thing to do with Greg,_

_((Pause))_

_Yes I'm sure. Trent that dog died a while ago, I'm fine now._

_((Pause))_

_Alright, bye._

Then whipping tears from her eyes she remembered Catharine was standing there,

"You okay?" Catharine asked placing a hand on Sara's shoulder,

"Yeah, well when I was little my dog named Greg, died. No one knew why, suddenly he got sick and started throwing up and then he passed three hours later." She said staring straight ahead

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catharine said.

"Its ok, I mean it wasn't your fault." Sara said whipping the last tear from her face, "So where is this B and E?" she asked looking at Catharine; who had now rounded the Tahoe and gotten in the drivers seat.

"Um, I don't exactly know, but we'll get there." She said pulling out the folder

LATER BACK AT THE LAB

"Hey how'd your case go?" asked Nick as Catharine and Sara entered the break room.

"Oh, piece of cake, daughter forgot her key and busted in the window, mom called the cops as soon as she heard the window break." Catharine said sitting down.

"Yeah, she was paranoid," Sara said still trying to sit down slowly,

"Hey, Sara? Why do you have blood on the back of your knee, no one was hurt were they?" Nick asked walking over to her,

"Um, no I…uh…I'll be right back." She said standing, even though she had just sat down. As she walked slowly to the locker room she bumped into Greg and fell flat on her but, because her footing was not so good.

"Oh God Sara, are you okay?" Greg asked as he bent down noticing the blood on the back of her leg.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said shifting to a more comfortable position,

"Sara, your bleeding," Greg said pointing to the pool of blood that now grew bigger in the floor, her leg was draining as much as it possibly could.

"Uh, guys I think you should leave," Catharine said walking over to Sara,

"Why?" Greg asked

"Just do it Greg," Catharine shot at him.

"No, problem." Greg said noticing the irritation in her voice.

"What's going on out here?" Grissom asked exiting his office

"Sara's bleeding." Nick said walking towards him.

"Sara, what happened?" asked Grissom walking over to her,

To Be Continued, will she tell them the truth, will Grissom blame himself? You decide so review and tell me what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Sara, sharks and Diversions,

"So what happened out here?" Grissom asked bending down next to Sara, before she could answer they both got a page from Brass; a new case had just been reported and he was sure that Sara and Grissom wanted in on it. Grissom reluctantly gave into it and stopped the conversation between the two of them and helped her get cleaned up so they could go to the beach where the case was. They drove in silence and Sara was glad of it, but Grissom wasn't the expression on her face worried him. As soon as they got there Grissom right away noticed Sara's jeep and mumbled something about it to her. But she was just starring out the windshield and didn't notice him.

"Sara, are you okay?" he asked waving a hand in her face.

"Yeah, but that is Trents' jeep." She said pointing to the blue jeep right next to hers.

"So," she continued "that means he is either a suspect or…" her words trailed off as her eyes swelled with tears.

"Hey," Grissom said hugging her, "at worst he is probably a suspect, let's just hope not the guilty one." He said trying to lighten her mood."

"Yeah lets." She said looking at him. Then they decided to walk out to the part of the beach with the tape around it in which Brass was standing waving to them.

"Hey you two" he said as they approached him.

"Hey Brass," Grissom said, Sara still hadn't spoken she was looking for the body.

Brass mouthed the words '_what's wrong with her'_ to Grissom. He mouthed back '_her friend might be the victim or a suspect.' _ Shocked at this Brass simply opened his mouth in a O' shape.

"Well, the body is over here," Brass said walking over to a human body. They both looked down and immediately Sara noticed who it was….

TBC if any one reviews, sorry this took so long and I am also sorry this is such a short chapter but we are redoing my room and I had a writer's block, if you review PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE! WEATHER its TRENT OR MAYBE HIS FIANCÉ; BY THE WAY I NEED A NAME FOR HIS FIANCÉ SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW. THANX! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank You All! Well, those of you who reviewed anyway. I took one of my reviewer's advices and the person is going to be named….**huh and you thought I was actually going to tell you. READ TO FIND OUT THE NAME. And if it is the name you reviewed with thanks so much!

**Chapter Three of Sara Sharks and Diversions.**

They both looked down and immediately Sara noticed the body, it was Amy. Amy Dock to be precise. One of Crystal and Sara's friends, Crystal was Trent's fiancé. She was going to be devastated. Sara as well as their entire group of friends knew that Crystal and Amy had known each other since 2nd grade. Grissom looked at Sara and noticed the pain in her eyes, obviously she knows this person, or knew her. He thought. Brass studied the two for a moment and then quietly as not to disturb Sara asked Grissom if she was going to be okay. He shrugged his shoulders because for once in his life Gil Grissom didn't know the answer. Then something caught them off guard, Sara's name was being shouted behind them. They turned and a bunch of her friends that had tear stained faces came running over. All of them looking her directly in the eye. She was obviously the strong one in the group. The one they looked up too. Then she burst into tears and slowly walked toward the group. One of the guys took her into a hug and she cried for quite a while. Sobbing onto his bare chest, they had obviously been surfing when this happened. A few moments later the man walked over to Grissom since Sara had stopped crying.

"Hi, I'm Dan." He said extending his hand, "You must be Sara's boy friend Greg," he finished as Grissom shock his hand, shocked at his remark Grissom froze.

"No, actually I am her boss Gil Grissom, but you can call me Grissom as does every one else." She said letting go of his hand.

"Oh," he said making an O' shape with his mouth, obviously embarrassed he had said anything, then saying O' again e spoke once more,

"So then you work with Greg Sanders." He said slightly pointing,

"Yes, I do. I had no idea that Greg and Sara were dating." Grissom said slightly shaking his head.

"Oh, no not that Greg, that Greg is just one of ours," he said gesturing to the group of friends standing around, "Greg Rusty Bernard that's who she dates. Why? Jealous?" he said quirking an eye brow and slightly twisting.

"No, it's just that me being their boss I normally know what is going on with them," he said slightly offended that a man he just meet would think that.

"Oh good so then you know when the wedding is?" the man asked,

"What wedding?" Grissom managed to choke out,

"I was just kidding you man, take it easy," Dan said placing an arm on Grissom's shoulder,

"Right, well I have work to do." Grissom said "So if you'll excuse me," Grissom finished

"Of course," said extending his hand on again, "It was a pleasure Mr. Grissom."

"All mine," Grissom said also extending his hand. They shock hands and Grissom walked over to Brass,

TBC very sorry it was a short chapter but I was very busy lately, review and tell me if you want me to keep going. Thank you for reading:)


End file.
